zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Spells
Spells are an extremely important thing in the Zatch Bell! in the anime and manga. Spells are read from a mamodo's book by its human partner, but only the words written in the same color as the book can be read. Spell Powers Each mamodo has its own set of spells which are unique for each of them. These spells also each have their own power. These revolve around elements (lightning, fire, earth, gravity, lasers, snakes, etc.) Each mamodo has their own spells and ability, though it's not uncommon for 2 mamodo to have the same spell or ability (for example, Kolulu and Kido both have Zerusen and Hyde and Fein both have wind abilities). Spells are also divided into 6 categories, attack, defense, assist, immobilization, transformation, and illusion. Attack Spells Attack spells are the 1st of 6 types of spells that every mamodo has. They usually involve some kind energy (for example, Zofis/Brago's Oruga Radom/Reis), or a solid mass (for example, Bari's Doruzonis). These spells are primarily used in battle to damage the enemy and burn books. They don't really have weaknesses, but they can be countered by another spell of equal or more power, and energy spells usually can go in just one direction. As the mamodo gains more spells, the next attack spell is usually a more powerful version of the first attack spell, so far as to look almost identical, if not somewhat larger or more focused. Defense Spells Defense spells are the 2nd kind of spell that most mamodo have which usually have shield in their name. These all work in blocking attacks by either making a shield that blocks straight forward attacks (for example, Goomu's Boojirudo Dioborosu), making a dome like shield that can hold and defend more than just the user (for example, Rein's Aagasu Aborodo), ones that destroy attacks (for example, Clear Note's Ba Supurifo), or ones that reflect them (for example, Tia's Giga La Seoshi). But out of all spells, defensive ones probably have the most weaknesses. First off, straight forward attack blocking spells don't cover a wide area. If a mamodo is fighting 2 mamodos (or 1 that uses controllable spells), another attack can hit the caster by going behind the spell. Also, dome like shields are the least useful because it can trap your allies on the outside, trap enemies in a bad way, and they can't block underground attacks. Assist Spells Assist spells are the 3rd kind of spell that most mamodo have which affect either the user (for example, Victoream's Chaaguru), or another target (for example, Yopopo's Shin Yopopoi Topopoi Supopopoi). Self-affecting assist spells always boost the user in some way. This is done by increasing their strength (for example, Gyaron's Dio Ma Basukarugu), their speed (for example, Ashuron's Shin Feiuruk ), or both (for example, Ted's Doragunon Dionagaru). Assist spells that affect others usually sends some sort of energy at them that activates immediately (for example, Reycom's Freezudo) or has an effect that activates from a trigger (for example, Zatch's Zaguruzemu). Assist spells don't have any real weaknesses except for the fact that they usually can effect just 1 target at a time. Also, some assist spells work together to make attack spells work (for example, Victoream's Shin Chaajiru Imisudon won't work without Laila's Miberuna Shin Miguron and Pamoon's Faruseeze Baaron). Immobilization Spells Immobilization spells are the 4th kind of spell which several mamodo have, but Brago is best known for using them. These spells all involve stopping the enemy from moving, either by making a downward force (for example, Brago's Gravirei), an attack that draws an enemy in (for example, Zatch's Maazu Jikerudon), or a physical restriction (for example, Pamoon's Dioga Farusudon). Immobilization spells really have just 1 weakness: if the target has enough resistance, they can break out. Transformation Spells Transformation spells are the 5th kind of spell that several mamodo have. These work simply in a way that transforms the user's appearance (for example, Kanchome's Poruk), size (for example, Koral Q's Ganji Rudo Roburon), or both, including strength (for example, Riya's Go Niodoruk). These don't really have any known weaknesses. Illusion Spells Illusion spells are the 6th kind of spell. This is the most exclusive kind because only Kanchome uses them. These are always used to trick the enemy into believing something (for example, Kanchome's Fo Supuporuk makes the enemy think their attack failed). Illusion spells only true weakness is it becoming useless if the enemy sees through the illusion, but that doesn't usually happen. Types of Spells Besides abilities and categories, spells are grouped in a 3rd way: by type. Nature A spells' type can usually be identified by words, suffixes, and prefixes. A spell's power can be pointed out by having in them the word za (lightning), gikor (ice), ji or ui (wind), ak (water), gadyu or emu (fire), and ginisu (light). (For example, Penny's/Patie's So Giaku) Forms Any spell with ganzu or ganreizu in it's name means the spell involves firing multiple shots of something (for example, Zeno's Ganreizu Zaker). A spell with chaaguru or chaajiru always involves some sort of charging (for example, Tia's Chaajiru Saifodon). A spell with the suffix -reido means it's a spell that comes from the mouth (for example, Bago's Gigano Bireido). A spell with the suffix -usen means it's a spell where something is launched (for example, Kido's Raja Zerusen). Any spell involving the prefix -garu/a or -doru is a drilling spell (for example, Bari's Doruzonis). A spell with the root words -kurou or -disugurugu is something involving dragons (for example, Eruzadoru's Agio Disugurugu). If a spell has the suffix -uga, it's usually some sort of fast and stronger beam (for example, Koral Q's Gigano Roboruga). Any spell with the soru- prefix involves swords (for example, Arth's Varusere Ozu Maru Sorudon). A spell with the root word aagasu means it's a cage type spell (for example, Riou's Aagasu Fanon). Any spell involving the suffix -uruk involves the mamodo's speed (for example, Momon's Fei Miuruk). A spell with shizaruk involves scissors or claws (for example, Cut N' Paste's Gigano Shizaruk). A spell with the prefix amu- involves just the user's arms (for example, Bari's Amu Ra Zoruk). A spell with rioru in it means 2 beams are fired (for example, Fango's Rioru Gadyuuga). A spell with yo-yo, it's self explanatory (for example, Belgim E.O.'s Ryuuzu Yo-Yo). A spell with the the prefix oru- means it is controllable (for example, Leila's Oru Miguruga.) -ruk Out of all the types of spells, -ruk is the most unique for 2 reasons. The first is that this body enhancing spell suffix (whether by strength, size, speed, defense, or some combination of the 4) is used by nearly every mamodo (for example, Riou's Girufadomu Barusuruk). The 2nd most unique thing about it is a prefix usually in front of it, do-. Doruk is a spell that gives the user rock armor (for example, Gofure's Doruk), but the unique thing about -ruk is when in the word Doruk, (except for Wonrei and Riya) only animal mamodos use spells with Doruk in them. Levels of spells The final thing that dignifies a spell is its level. A level of a spell comes before the words that tell what kind it is. A spell with nothing like this is a basic attack spell (for example, Cherish's Kofaru). Gigano The 1st level of spell which means the spell is usually a stronger form of another spell (for example, Purio's Gigano Joboido), though some mamodos have a gigano level spell that isn't a stronger form of another. Raja The 2nd level of spell which means the spell is one with a large size or range (for example, Clear Note's Raja Radisu). Go The 3rd level of spell which isn't as strong as Gigano, but is always a stronger version of another spell (for example, Ponygon's Go Shudoruk). Teo The 4th level of spell which is around the strength and style of Gigano but possible stronger (for example, Zeno and Zatch's Teo Zaker). Dioga The 5th level of spell which is the 2nd strongest kind of spell (for example, Ashuron's Dioga Amu Giruk) and is the one require to free Faudo, the Dioga level spell doesn't need to have the word Dioga in it like many of the levels. Shin The 6th, final, and strongest level of spell is Shin (for example, Ponygon's Shin Shudoruk or Zatch's Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga). Image:Girufadomubarusuruku1.jpg|A body enhancing spell, Girufadomu Barus''uruk''u Image:Goushudoruku2.jpg|''Go'' Shudoruk, a stronger Shudoruk Image:Dioga-amugiruku1.jpg|A Dioga spell, Dioga Amu Giruk Image:Kofaru1.jpg|A basic attack spell, Kofaru Image:Doruku.jpg|The rock armor spell Doruk Image:Giganojoboido1.jpg|A stronger form of Joboido, Gigano Joboido Image:Gteozakeru1.jpg|A stronger Zaker, Teo Zaker Image:Shin-shudoruku1.jpg|A Shin spell, Shin Shudoruku Image:Ryuzuyoyo.jpg|A yo-yo spell, Ryuuzu Yo-Yo Image:16.jpg|An immobilization spell Image:Riorugadyuga1.jpg|A double beam spell, Rioru Gadyuuga Image:Agiodisugurugu1.jpg|A dragon -like spell, Agio Disugurugu Image:Fou-supuporuku2.jpg|An illusion spell Image:Giganoroboruga1.jpg|A beam spell, Gigano Robor''uga'' Image:Raajiazerusen1.jpg|A launching spell, Raja Zer''usen''